Eternal Repeat
by blackkyu
Summary: They are the most powerful beings of their universe, unrivaled, unchallenged, yet they cry, endlessly, forever regretting what they have done, yet unable to find a path forward. If these two beings where to meet, could they change the course of history and finally break free of their chains? Or are Tatsumi and Arthur doomed to an eternal loop, caught within their tears?
1. Within the Storm

Chapter one: Within the Storm

The night had been a cold one, when they meet. She could recall, with clarity, the harsh winds, blinding flurries, and deep snow. There hadn't been life within view, not that she had been able to see much, regardless. A young soldier, lost, after having strayed too far, delighted by the presence of a strong opponent and following them without hesitation, only the legacy of her people kept her conscious as she trudged forth.

Though young, Esdese was known by many for her strength, her limitless power, and, someday, she had smiled, glaring forward into the flurry, all would know of it.

Still, the journey had been a long one, and even she wasn't exempt from the tiresome needs of the human body. It was only after great effort, hours, perhaps days, of walking, that lead the young soldier to her much needed slumber, form falling forward, finally, before a closed gate.

"Is she alright?"

"…a soldier…?"

"…hair…?"

"Why is she….?"

The words, upon her awakening, were lost, sentences turned to mere phrases. The voices ranged from calm to panicked, but the place was warm, and she could hear the sound of a fire cackling by her feet. Esdese was no stranger to the tricks of man, for she would play them oft enough herself, but the bandages carefully—and needlessly, she sniffed—wrapped around her arm, the bedding in which she lay, and her sword, carefully placed by the door, signified a naivety, of which she would milk with pleasure.

Feigning sleep, she laid still as the door creaked open, revealing a burly man, perhaps in his late thirties, early forties. The man sighed, softly, at the sight of her sword, and moved it outside the room, ignoring the protests of the women behind him.

"I know you're awake, girl." He spoke, gruffly, folding his arms before him, eyes narrowed.

"Now, Seppo, that is no way to treat a young lady!" scolded the women, moving into the room and standing between him and Esdese, "she obviously needs her sleep, she's been injured, for goodness sake! Let her rest!"

"She's rested enough, six hours, in fact."

Six hours? Esdese inwardly frowned, not good, to think she was still so weak.

"You mean, only six. I've seen grown men twice her size nap for at least two days, while recovering from such conditions! She nearly froze to death!"

"Well, I have this feeling she's more like a beast."

"Seppo!"

The man paused, sighing softly, "girl, I tire of this."

Laughing, softly, Esdese allowed herself to rise, pushing her long blue locks back from her face, she smirked, coyly, at the man, "oh? And here I thought you'd enjoy the attention."

The women, startled, had jumped, quickly clutching the man's arm. "Oh, dear me, you are awake, I'll…I'll go prepare you something to drink, Seppo, would you like anything to drink Ms….?"

"Esdese," the young soldier supplied, "and, yes, something hot would do nicely." The couple appeared far too poor to have any of her usual beverage.

The man made no move as the women left, brown eyes staring at her in challenge. An old soldier, she presumed, smirking, oh, this was going to be fun. "Girl," he began, after some time, "why did you become a soldier?"

What a curious question, she inwardly blinked, before deciding to play along, "to fight strong opponents."

Although the man raised an eyebrow in disbelief, he continued on, "and why are you here?"

With a shrug she replied, "the enemy I chased was stronger than most, sadly, he only lasted a minute, still more than enough time for a storm to set in."

Nodding, the man said no more.

"Where are we?" Esdese asked the women, upon her return.

Smiling before settling down before the young soldier, much to Seppo's displeasure, the women cheerfully chatted away, telling her about the village, the people, gossip, and some other things Esdese could truly care naught for.

Somehow, she had strayed a great distance from her original goal, and was far too close to Camelot for her liking, still, she could make up for that distance in no time, with her speed, and the flurry steadily dying. The villagers themselves appeared dull, at least, from their descriptions, and the gossip that followed. Mr. Williams was cheating on the Mrs. with their daughter, and Mrs. Davidson was suddenly having no luck with her piglets, each one lasting a mere day after birth, like some sort of curse, the women breathed.

As oft as she rambled about nothing of interest, she would ask many questions.

Where did Esdese hail from?

How old was she?

And a few others she ignored. Still, playing along, Esdese declared that she belonged to the Empire, far to the west, and that she was a mere eighteen years of age.

Which made the women ecstatic, for some odd reason or another. But before she could continue in her ramblings Seppo reminded her of the much needed rest Esdese didn't need. With a sigh, the women called it a night, gathering all of the dishes and wishing her quest a pleasant rest before closing the door, dragging the man out behind her.

The young soldier waited a few hours, awaiting the silence of sleep, before soundlessly exiting the home, grabbing her sword as she passed.

As she walked through the humble abode, she noted the two, tucked away in a corner of the only other room, playing multiple roles as bedroom, kitchen, and dining room, before she silently closed the front door behind her.

The snow had long since settled, and would not pick up any time soon, she confirmed, looking up into the clouds, nearly blocking out the moon. From the cold sensation, stinging her bare feet, she became painfully aware that, perhaps, just a bit, the army's attire had caused her to become slightly spoiled, which would slow her down significantly, should she attempt the trek as she was.

"Um, aren't you cold, lady?" called out a voice, small but sure.

Her heart nearly stopped when she caught sight of the child's emerald eyes, her sword mere centimeters from taking his head off. Oh, the sight of his beautiful red blood trailing down that small neck was tantalizing, and the obvious fear reflected in his eyes was delectable. But her fear was greater.

 _I almost lost him again._

 _Never again._

 _No more._

 _He's mine!_

 _This time, nothing will take him away! Nothing!_

The strong impulse to possess the boy confused her, but she moved forward and dragged him into a hug, relishing in his scent and drinking in the sound of his confused words. "You're mine," she whispered, huskily, into his ear, before lapping up his blood, smirking as he shivered.

"I'm not yours," the boy managed, after some time, before softly attempting to push her away. A futile effort, as her grip tightened, trapping his hands awkwardly between them and smashing his face into her breasts.

"Oh, so defiant, I love that part of you," she muttered, still confused by her actions, by her very own words, but going with it regardless, "but you are _mine_ , there is nothing that could change that, just as I am yours."

"'ont know 'ou!" the boy managed, continuing his fruitless struggle in her arms.

"But you will," she sighed into his neck, snuggling close.

"'an't 'eath!" the boy tried, pushing with all his might, only for Esdese to lean forward, causing them to fall into the snow, her larger form trapping his beneath, pinning his arms up above his head, "now this won't do, it won't do at all," she cooed, cupping his check, "you're much to weak."

"And you're much too hungry," the boy muttered, as her stomach growled, causing her to flush. With a sigh, the boy settled down, relaxing in her grip, he stared up at her, "would you like something to eat miss?"

"Esdese," she declared, staring into his enchanting eyes, "and you?"

"…Tatsumi."

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **A/N:**

 **Alrighty, so the story begins! Admitably, Esdese is OOC and so is Tatsumi, but, to clarify a few things, he's only ten while she's sixteen. Not only that, but you may have noticed we mentioned Camelot, yes, they will be going there…eventually. However, that will be awhile from now. However, Merlin and Arthur will appear before then, so worry naught.**

 **Beyond that, Esdese may seem docile right now, but that's because she can't just kill people at random, well, she could, but she'd get in trouble, which would then lead to some troublesome repercussions when she reports back in. However, here is the true question, how did she wind up all the way over in that village, so far away from her platoons goal? She hadn't consciously meant for that to happen, but it did, you'll find out why latter.**

 **Anyhow, I would greatly appreciate any feedback, be they good or bad, questions are good too.**


	2. Rushing Forward

Chapter Two: Rushing Forward

The food the boy made was simple enough, but watching those small hands put it together was heaven, and the taste only sweeter as he shyly asked if she liked it, those gorgeous emerald eyes shining like stars when she responded in the affirmative. Combined with the atmosphere of the little hut he resided, it felt like they were already wed.

It helped that his home was such a decent ways outside the village and no one else resided within. Oh, the things they could do without being disturbed! The things she could have him do for her! The things she could do to _him_. She inwardly drooled, gaze drifting off into unknown and dangerous territories, completely ignoring the poor boy who attempted to acquire her attention.

"Miss!" he tried, several times, before sighing and crossing to the other side of the small round table at which they sat. All previous fear of her forgotten as he waved his hand before her face, "Esdese!"

Still trapped in her thoughts, her hand snaked out and grabbed his own, pulling him into her lap, food half abandoned on the floor as Tatsumi's knees hit the side of the table. Imagination egged on by his sorrowful cry, she trapped him, forcing his back into her chest, before her hands began to wander about under his shirt while slowly kissing up and down his neck.

It wasn't until Tatsumi was able to slip a hand free and smash an elbow into her stomach that she awoke from her doze. Perhaps the women was right, Esdese thought dully, I should have had more sleep. Still, that would have to wait till later, she grinned savagely, as she pulled the retreating boy back by his hair, bending his head at a painful angle. Staring down into defiant eyes she felt a shiver go up her spine and the sudden urge to bite down and claim what was rightfully _hers_ , but before Esdese could act she was rudely interrupted.

"Tatsumi, have you seen a g-!" Seppo halted, the front door halfway open as he stared at the scene before him, she almost bite down in spite, but with the way Tatsumi was suddenly struggling in her grip she had no assurance it wouldn't gravely wound him. "Girl," the burly man spat out, coming to his full height within the hut, the door swinging shut behind him as he glared, "let him go."

"And if I don't?" she replied haughtily, giving the boys hair a ruthless tug, and relishing in the responding hiss. But apparently the old fart couldn't see the beauty in the scene before him for he rushed forward, his speed surprising for a man of his size, and aimed a crude punch at her face. The punch was decent, Esdese inwardly admitted, with a good combination of strength, speed, and balance, but it wasn't nearly good enough. She could either dodge it, or break his arm completely. Alas, she hadn't counted on her trapped love to make a move as well, and was delightfully caught off guard when he suddenly twisted in her grip, grabbed the hand holding his hair, and fell downward, away from the chair, taking her with him. Now her options had changed. She could either let go and dodge…or kick in the man's knee.

She opted for the later.

Seppo never saw her move, and before he knew it he was on the ground. At that moment he was simply glad that he was the only one in the village fool enough to even trek up to little Tatsumi's home on a daily bases. Otherwise things would be even more difficult.

Still, a teacher would never let their students down, and as he watched his pupil struggle in vain under the young soldier, he found the strength to get back up, with the help of the table, and try a different approach. It was time to test his people skills, goodey.

"What are you doing, girl?"

She ignored him, finding Tatsumi's struggle more interesting. Quickly catching his pupil's eye, the old man lightly shook his head, telling the child to calm himself. The eyes that glanced back were confused and scared, but they hardened in an instant and the boy slowly stopped all movement, causing the young psychopath to frown.

"What are you doing, girl?" Seppo repeated calmly, now that she was no longer distracted, though he almost flinched when she turned her attention to him, face carefully blank.

By the time he noticed the sword in her hand it was already too late.

Shocked, Tatsumi could only watch in silence as his teachers head went flying, the large body, falling toward them, kicked aside with a startling amount of ease. Now released from her grip, the boy sat up, frozen by the desire to crawl away, and the desire to put his teachers head back on his body. After a few shallow breaths the boy suddenly felt a calm envelope him when he realized escape was not an option. It felt like he'd already been through this scenario before, or, at least something similar; and like a dying man finally coming to terms with his end, Tatsumi stumbled to his feet and silently walked over to Seppo's head. Esdese watched curiously as he picked it up and then carried it across the room.

"Why did you kill him?" a small voice asked, nearly a whisper.

"He was in my way." She shrugged, cleaning off her weapon.

"In your way?"

"Tatsumi," she sighed, turning her complete attention to him, "you are _mine_ , remember that."

The boy didn't reply as he carefully placed Sepp's head directly above the severed neck. "He was like a father to me," he muttered, "everything I know, he taught me, everything I own, he gave me."

"You don't have to worry about that anymore," Esdese cooed softly into his ear, suddenly behind him and enveloping him in a hug, sword carefully pointed downward, "I'll teach you everything you'll ever need to know, I give you everything you'll ever need to live."

The silence was almost deafening, but she couldn't be any more content, with her love in her arms, the scent of blood in the air, ah, now all that was missing was the screams. "Then could you start with teaching me how you got to your weapon so quickly?" Tatsumi asked after a while, eyes closed in concentration, when he felt her breath hitch in excitement he quickly continued, "but only after we give my teacher a proper burial and tell the others about his death."

She raised an eyebrow, "they might try to kill me," she warned, "and if they do, I won't hold back."

"I'll take care of that!" He turned in her arms, glancing up at her pleadingly, "please!" The light stain of blood on his cheek, his tears, his warmth, it was almost too much for her to bear. _Take him now!_ Her soul screamed. But she smiled patiently, things were already escalating so quickly, surly her beloved needed some time to adjust. Besides, if she agreed to this, then she could ask something of him, "alright," she nodded, regretfully letting go, "in exchange, you'll follow me, no matter where I go, you will remain by my side, and you will obey every command."

Crookedly the boy smiled, "did I ever have a choice?"

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **A/N:**

 **You'll notice that the characters, seem a little off, and that, at times, like now, they accept a death a little too easily, this is due to the Eternal Loop mentioned in the summary, let's just say that while the memories do not stay, the residual feelings left over certainly do, and they have been building up as the loop continues forward.**

 **Now, I'm aware that some of you are wondering how the two worlds mesh, are both Albion and the Empire in the same world? Is their connection through some sort of weird magical portal? Both questions are right, and yet they are wrong. There is a hint in the story summary, but that's all you'll get for now.**

 **Also, I noticed that in the previous chapter Esdese said she was eighteen, while my notes said she was sixteen, to clarify, she is sixteen. That was just a mess up on my end, my apologies.**


	3. Lies

Chapter Three: Lies

Tatsumi, she found, was an excellent liar. His emerald eyes tearing up at just the right times, voice shaking and quivering just right, small pauses and whimpers entwined at perfect intervals as he told the village elder the tale of how, exactly, Seppo meet his end at the hands of a rampant danger beast. They'd planned this ahead of time, of course, and even set up the field, the ten year old glancing away as she cut his teacher's corpse to shreds and destroyed his home, with a tiny bit of remorse, as she quit adored it's atmosphere.

Esdese had been so proud, when he came up with the plan, the cold look in his eyes beyond delicious, it had took all of her will power to simply steal a single kiss. Of course, the lie had been crafted for the sole purpose of keeping his family, his village, safe. For, he told her, they would fight to the death if they found that she not only killed one of their own, but planned to steal another. She had laughed at the prospect, welcoming the challenge, the opportunity to show them to whom Tatsumi truly belonged. But the boy had already made her promise, and the reward was far too sweet to ignore.

"I see," murmured the elder, aged eyes turning to her, " It seems we are in your debt, young lady," he smiled, not so kindly, sensing something off about her, "if that beast had gotten any further, we would have lost far more then Seppo."

The women from before, Seppo's lover, perhaps, wept silently in the back, Tatsumi lightly running his fingers through her hair for comfort. Should she lop the women's head off? No, no, that's far too repetitive, cut off pieces of her scalp? Yes, that would work, and then, after that, she could continue to the rest of the body, or should she leave the scalp for last? Caught in her thoughts, Esdese didn't notice the cruel smirk that graced her lips. And only blinking, slightly, when two children moved to stand before the boy.

"Are you even listening to the elder?" the young girl inquired, eyes narrowed and hands clenched at her sides.

"Did you really defeat a danger beast?" the boy asked in awe, completely ignoring the glare sent his way.

Only Tatsumi's light chuckle spared them, "she did," he smiled, eyes beaming with false awe, "it was supper cool! She was so fast, the thing didn't stand a chance!"

With the children in discussion, the women having slinked off into another corner, she turned back to the elder.

"You're village owes me."

Raising an eyebrow, the elder agreed wearily, "if there is anything we can do to repay you're kindness, then name it."

"Tatsumi," she called, inwardly rejoicing when the boy dutifully moved to her side, ignoring the girls' outburst and attempt to grab his arm.

Suddenly feeling nauseous the elder shook his head, "you plan to take him?"

Grabbing the boy's hand, she nodded, her smirk returning as he flinched under her grip and tried to pull away in failure.

"May I ask why? Surely there are far more reasonable things to request, food, perhaps? And though they are few, we do have horses, we could even grant you a home, or a decent sum of money, why take the boy?"

A few other villagers nodded. But the two children, Tatsumi's friends, she presumed, glared out right.

"All you soldiers are alike," one of the villagers spat, "you're worse than mercenaries! Taking anything you please!" Her silence only opened the flood gates, and soon the village was full of heated words.

"He's our strongest little warrior!" cried another.

"With Seppo gone, who'll take over the forge?"

"Why are you even here?"

"How could you take him away, just after we lost someone so dear!"

Tatsumi appeared shaken, weather in gratitude for their concern, or in concern for their lives, she did not know, but he stopped his miniscule attempts to tear away from her grip, and returned it with a firm one of his own. Eyes wide as he turned from his family and glanced up at her, a plea light on his lips.

Smirking, finding the amount of debt the boy was racking up amusing, she fully turned to him, gripped his chin, and planted a firm kiss on his lips. Ignoring the gasps of disgust and cries of protest, she slipped her tongue into his mouth and slowly traced the inside, her laughter lost in the exchange as his already wide eyes became even larger.

It was the young girl who interrupted the kiss, having picked up a random stick and tossing it with a surprising amount of accuracy. Only releasing her beloved as he slapped her wrist, begging for some much needed air, she pulled away, and twirled the twig she caught, smirking, a bit darkly, as the village was, at last, silent.

"Yes," she sighed, running her fingers across her lips, eyes sparkling in bliss, "I wish to take Tatsumi as my mate," ignoring the startled outbursts she continued, "perhaps that is no better than a mercenary, claiming a women as his prize, perhaps that is no better than soldiers raping their own, but," her cold eyes glanced at every one of them, in turn, "I am a soldier, and, just like a mercenary, I saved your village," the lie, she smirked, was becoming more ironic as time passed, " and I have been offered to take a prize, I have claimed it. Would you ungrateful hicks take back your word?"

The last bit was unnecessary, but, oh, she loved it when they were angry, it always makes crushing them so much more _fun_ , but, she glanced back down at the boy who now looked away from her, away from everyone, and almost giggled, so this was where he got his stubbornness from, this was his weakness.

And, oh, she would play it up, for now, until he was hers, in body, mind, and soul, and then, then she would have the pleasure of watching him kill them, one by one. Until then, they were unwitting hostages.

"Tatsumi," the village elder called eventually, after having calmed everyone and called for a rather heated discussion, the two children having stormed off half way through, and the sobbing women finally having stopped her pathetic whimpering.

The boy turned to him, his glance both apprehensive yet slightly relived, apparently having come to the same conclusion as her. However, when he had attempted to move forward, closer to the villagers, she refused, her grip most likely leaving bruises in their wake.

The sight of her tugging the boy back to her side obviously disturbed the villagers, but they merely glared, their fists clenched by their sides. "We have decided to let her take you," at her smirk the elder looked ready to whip her with his staff, but he, sadly, refrained, "With Seppo gone and you're place destroyed, there isn't much left here for you," he sighed, "a debt is a debt, and we must pay it back."

"By any means." Tatsumi nodded, the conviction in his eyes making her giddy.

"However," the elder's expression softened, "allow us to bestow upon you what little we can."

"But that's-!"

"You are our family," the elder interjected, waving away Tatsumi's concerns, "we can't just send you off with nothing but the clothes on your back."

Moving his gaze to the young soldier, the elder continued, "However, with Tatsumi we have already paid you our dues, you must excuse us if we grant you nothing further."

Her savage grin chilled them all to the core, "and you will pardon me for not caring."

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **A/N:**

 **Pichicha123: Will they regain their memories? They will, but unlike in many other stories, this won't happen until near the end, and from what I can tell, this story is going to be a long one, man, I hope I can keep all of you interested through it...**

 **Alas, there is no updating schedule, my life is a little too hectic for that, work, work, and more work, but I'll update when I can, and if people are interested. I don't actually have much confidence in my writing, so when I start feeling like no one likes the story, then I tend to just drop it, sadly.**

 **Anyhow, hope you all got to enjoy! Once again, leave a review if you can, even one liners are good, I'm that pathetic.**


End file.
